Synthesis gas, which is also known as syngas, is a mixture of gases comprising carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2). Generally, syngas may be produced from any carbonaceous material. In particular, biomass such as agricultural wastes, forest products, grasses, and other cellulosic material may be converted to syngas.
Syngas is a platform intermediate in the chemical and biorefining industries and has a vast number of uses. Syngas can be converted into alkanes, olefins, oxygenates, and alcohols such as ethanol. These chemicals can be blended into, or used directly as, diesel fuel, gasoline, and other liquid fuels. Syngas can also be directly combusted to produce heat and power. The substitution of alcohols in place of petroleum-based fuels and fuel additives can be particularly environmentally friendly when the alcohols are produced from feed materials other than fossil fuels.
Problems associated with prior methods and apparatus for syngas production by devolatilization plus steam reforming include excessive methane or carbon dioxide production, as well as production of tars and aromatics. Other known limitations in these systems include high costs of materials of construction, and mechanical problems caused by thermal stresses at high temperatures.
In view of the aforementioned problems and limitations in the art, improved methods and systems are needed to produce syngas from biomass.